


Underground's Most Blunted

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Sans enjoy the wonders of Cannabis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground's Most Blunted

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, another old fic

Ever since Frisk turned seventeen, Sans started to spend more time since she shed her innocent skin. They’d spend whole afternoons cracking crude jokes and insulting other people behind their backs. Every once in a while, Sans would bring something over, board games, cards, explosives, game consoles and they’d play with those until daybreak. 

Frisk was hanging out in her room, lying on her bed and listening to music when Toriel knocked.

“Your father and I are going out to do some errands,” she said “Sans will be over to “hang out” as you kids say. We’ll be back around dusk.”

“Cool,” said Frisk without looking up, “seeya.” She put her earbud back in and turned up her music

Toriel chuckled at how different her child is then she was when she was younger, she closed the door behind her and left with   
Asgore to go to the town.

A few minutes later, Sans walked in. “hey, kid,” he said, “what’s happening?”

Frisk paused the music, “Nothing much, just waiting on your slow ass,” she jested, “what do you wanna do today?”

“oh, i got something that you’ll love,” he pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket, “got a good deal today, and i thought you’d enjoy some,” he winked.

Frisk looked a little shocked, “But-but that’s illegal, we can’t do that.”

“what? you undercover? you a cop? you have to tell that you are on not. it’s the law” he laughed, “kid, we won’t get caught, trust me.”

“O-Ok, I guess,” she said a little shakily, “but if we get caught, I’m blaming you” she pointed an accusing finger.

Sans was already rolling a joint, “fine by me.”

~~~

The two were lying on Frisk’s bed, stoned out of their minds. Sans inhaled deeply and let the smoke sit for a while. He exhaled slowly, “dude.”

“What’s up?” asked Frisk, holding her hand out for him to pass it.

“you know what a calzone is right?” he gave it to her.

“Yeah, of course, they’re fucking good.” She took a hit.

“well, what if you live in cali? would you be in the cal-zone?” his smile would’ve grown if it wasn’t plastered on his face like it is.

“God-fucking-damnit Sans,” she passed it back, “I fucking hate your puns.”

“heh,” he took a small inhale of the smoke, “i try my best.”

“How the hell does a skeleton even smoke?” she looked over at him, “Do you even have lungs?”

“well, you see…” he started.

There was a knock on the door, and Asgore opened it. “Hey Frisk, I’m home, but Toriel had to do something she’ll be back in-“ he stopped when he saw the whole scene. Frisk and Sans were looking like deer in the headlights, sans still holding the blunt to his teeth. The awkward silence grew for a little while, the large goat monster looking at the two of them, and the two back at him.

Asgore broke the silence with a sigh, and stuck out his hand. Sans got up and placed the cigarette in his palm. Asgore looked at it for a moment, and then took a long drag.

“Your mother gets home in about forty-five minutes. Get this shit cleaned up, and your room aired out before then, and I won’t say a word.” He gave the joint back and walked out of the room.


End file.
